


What If...?

by SomeoneToCarryYou



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Comedy, Dazai's relentless quest for the perfect suicide, Discussions of death, Fluff, Fluffy, Kunikida yells at squirrels, M/M, Romance, akutagawa is cute, atsushi blushes, short fic, what if bungou stray dogs went to the hunger games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneToCarryYou/pseuds/SomeoneToCarryYou
Summary: A simply speculative question after reading The Hunger Games  leads to character analysis and loving remarks.





	What If...?

"If we were all in the Hunger Games, who'd win?" Atsushi question idly over a cup of green tea, chin resting on the final book in the series. Kyouyka had lent the series to them, along with a few crime dramas. It had been two days of devoted reading to finish all of the Hunger Games books, and his mind still whirled with the names and faces. Mockingjays fluttered through his vision. Bread made him want to cry. And every whistle could have been the start of Rue's song. Akutagawa put his bookmark between the pages of his copy of The Bell Jar, and his face took on the expression Atsushi often associated with serious contemplation. "Hmm. Tanazaki and Naomi would be so busy flirting they'd get killed. Maybe one would be killed and the other would kill the killer, but then die. Kunikida is too noble and far too short tempered. He'd start scolding a squirrel for eating too fast and get an arrow in the back. Wouldn't be Ranpo either. He can barely work the shower much less survive a death match in the wilderness." 

Akutagawa paused and took a sip of jasmine tea. Hands folded in front of him, he paused again to organize his thoughts. "Kenji would do well. He's innocent looking and everyone loves him. He's also got that amazing strength and works best hungry. I think he'd have a hard time killing the other competitors though. And he'd probably get killed after eating since he sleeps like the dead. Kyouyka would also last a while. She's smart and skilled and quiet, as well as ruthless. But I think she'd make a friend, and then sacrifice herself. Dazai would last a long time, maybe he'd win. Strategy is his favorite game after all. But Chuuya could do some damage to him, maybe the two would destroy each other. Or Kunikida would just strangle him in frustration before he kicked he bucket. Or suicide."

"He does love his suicide songs," Atsushi murmured in agreement. "Right. Chuuya has a short temper that would make him fight to the death, but he'd die fighting. Or resulting exhaustion. Hmm. Fukazawa could do it. But he has that leadership thing and I imagine he'd struggle to kill someone just for victory. Mori wouldn't since Dazai would definitely make sure to kill him. Yosano. I think Yosano would win. She can heal life threatening injuries, she smart, fast, and lethal."

Frowning, Atsushi reached over and linked his and Akutagawa's fingers. "You forgot you and me," came his playful teasing voice. Akutagawa smiled and briefly squeezed their joined hands. "No I didn't. I'd never let someone put you in that arena. Because you'd never kill anyone. So you'd die. And I'm not letting that happen. I'd take you and run, far away. You are what is most important to me." Heat flooded Atsushi's face as fireworks went off in his heart and head. He hadn't expected such a serious response. Nervously he sipped his tea and tried to think of an appropriate response. Finally he leaned forward and kissed the back of Akutagawa's hand. "I'd be happy to fight or run as long as I'm with the one I love," he whispered. There was a pause and when he glanced up Akutagawa was flushed slightly pink. Happily, Atsushi eyed the book cover and decided no matter the world or the challenge, if Akutagawa kept his hand in Atsushi's hand, he could survive just about anything.


End file.
